gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan R390 GT1 '98
|engine = 3.5L Twin Turbocharged V8 |torque = 72.00 kgf.m |power = 641 BHP |pp = 657 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 3496 cc |length = 4720 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1140 mm |aspiration = Turbo }} The Nissan R390 GT1 '98 is a race car produced by Nissan. It appears in every mainline game since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #32, driven by Aguri Suzuki, Kazuyoshi Hoshino, and Masahiko Kageyama, who has finished the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans in 3rd place overall. In-game description "Developed specifically for the 24 Hours of Le Mans, this race car scored the first podium finish for Japanese drivers at the historic race." Acquisition GT2 Players can win this car by winning the Gran Turismo World League. It has a 1/4 chance (25% probability) to come as a prize car. GT3 Called R390 GT1 LM Race Car in this game, is not for sale in the Nissan Dealership. Players can win this car as a random prize by completing the GT All-Stars event in the Professional League. It has a 1/4 chance (25% probability) to come as a prize car. GT4 The R390 GT1 Race Car is worth 4,500,000 Credits at the Nissan Classic dealership. The Black Edition of the car can be bought at Used Car Showroom 2 (Late 90's) at days 694-700 for 2,924,999 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 3,500,000 Credits. The black version is not featured in the game. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 2,928,673 Credits. It is a Level 23 car. GT6 In Gran Turismo 6, the Nissan R390 GT1 '98 can be bought for 1,700,000 Credits. The car has a simple interior view. Trivia *In early versions of GT2, this car was known as simply the R390 98 and coded as the racing modification for road counterpart, then later the R390 GT1 Le Mans '98. *In Gran Turismo Sport, a photo of this car can be seen in Nissan's Museum in Brand Central, referencing its Le Mans achievement. However, the car itself does not appear as a playable vehicle in said game. Videos Real life File:「Le mans」 Nissan R390 GT-1 「1997~1998」|This video has no English sub. File:LeMans 24h 1998 ~由良 拓也が斬る~ Nissan R390 GT1||This video has no English sub. In Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 - Nissan R390 GT1 LM Race Car '98 Gran Turismo 3 Test Drive Nissan R390 GT1 LM Race Car File:Gran Turismo 4, 308 of 708 cars 1998 Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car File:Gran Turismo 4- Gran Turismo 4 - Nissan R390GT1 Race Car (Black) '98 File:Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 File:70-1 Gran Turismo PSP Nürburgring Time Trial Replay R390 GT1 Race File:Gran Turismo 6 Nissan R390 GT1 '98 (PS3) Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:LMP Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 23 Cars Category:FIA GT1 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Hidden Cars